


The Auction Recap Podcast

by LovesBitca8, raven_maiden, SaintDionysus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Commentary, Behind the Scenes, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/pseuds/LovesBitca8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_maiden/pseuds/raven_maiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: Welcome to the official recap show for The Auction by Lovesbitca8. Join Lovesbitca8, RavenMaiden, and SaintDionysus as they troll each other, review, and share some behind the scenes details of the recent update of The Auction.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 42
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 29 Recap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Auction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101535) by [LovesBitca8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/pseuds/LovesBitca8). 



> Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:
> 
>   * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
>   * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
>   * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)
> 
>   * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)
> 
>   * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)
> 
>   * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
>   * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)
> 
>   * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)
> 
>   * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)
> 
>   * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)
> 
>   * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)
> 
>   * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)
> 
> 


Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	2. Chapters 1–5 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Mar drunkenly try to remember what happened in the first 5 chapters, Juls reminds them. Mar talks about pining and smut, Cat talks politics and revolution. Pretty much expect this dynamic for the rest of the chapters.

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	3. The Auction Chapter 30 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite trio (sorry, Harry, Ron, and Hermione) recap the latest installment of the Auction. Full of dark humor, self-deprecation, tattoo talk, and Nicholas Sparks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We tried to get this up earlier, but there was some crazy lag with the RSS feeds.

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	4. The Auction Chapters 6–9 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moly this is a long episode. Join Juls, Mar, and Cat as we drop references to the Little Mermaid, Sanditon, Jane Eyre, Beauty and the Beast, Handmaid’s Tale, and Alice in Wonderland in this episode’s review of Chapters 6–9 of The Auction. We’ll also ask important questions like: Will Juls ever write under the pseudonym Lance Gainsworth? Elves are Yoda? And why didn’t Cat do a better job cutting out that terrible drunken singing?

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	5. The Auction Chapter 31 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to Cat’s dismay, this podcast may never have an episode under an hour ever again. Juls and Mar have a million shoutouts to our readers and friends, we give tips on writing, have a full breakdown of the latest update, and a million Hamilton references. Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnnn.

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	6. The Auction Chapters 10–12 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were drunk…again. Cat didn’t do her homework…again. Mar was over-prepared…again. Juls teased the audience about the end…again. We sang more show tunes…again.  
> Come join us for this serendipitous trip into chapters ten through twelve of The Auction.

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	7. The Auction Chapter 32 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldy Proper. Goldy. Holdy. Mar did a book report. Cat did some voice acting. Julie reminds us that two other Dramione authors were part of the alphabet before the Auction was even in progress. Also, Austen, Bronte, and Hugo got a little help from Dickens. Buckle up, buttercups! We’re talking Chapter 32. Dun dun dunnnnnnnn!!!!

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	8. The Auction Chapters 13-14 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Hermione Granger, in the Conservatory, with the lead pipe! Clue references, our continuous love of old, dead writers, and discussion of how Nott Sr. became Daddy Nott.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: The hosts briefly cover non-consensual sexual themes and how it relates to chapters 13–14. If you are triggered in any way, please skip and join us next week.

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	9. The Auction Chapter 33 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnnnn The Alphabet almost had a Beatles moment because of a Yoko scene. That's it. That's the summary. Clickbait. Support the podcast.

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	10. The Auction Chapters 15–16 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With BJ-gate behind us, the Alphabet somehow became soft babies talking about Everlark whilst discussing one of the darkest chapters of this fic.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: The hosts cover non-consensual sexual themes and how it relates to chapters 15–16. If you are triggered in any way, please skip and join us next week. 

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	11. The Auction Chapter 34 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lions and tigers and bears, oh my! It’s Chapter 34 and the Alphabet make comparisons to Greek life, tap into our inner event planners, and oh yeah, Cat was totally sober for this episode.

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	12. The Auction Chapters 17–18 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mar is never allowed to drink again. The amount of editing that had to be done to this podcast was unreasonable. Come join us as we discuss how chapters 17 and 18 laid the foundation to future chapters, we do terrible accents, and start brainstorming on what we should do for our 10k listens!

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	13. The Auction Chapter 35 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three nerds walk into a bar… we put the old dead writers away for this week and our own nerd powers were in full effect. We also drop a very exciting surprise toward the end! This episode is dedicated to the Honorable Ruth Bader Ginsburg. Rest in Power, RBG.

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	14. The Auction Chapter 36 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a huge chapter! So much to talk about! Cliffhanger! Yeah...so you're probably expecting some witty caption but we are still kind of drunk...

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	15. The Auction Chapters 19–20 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our shortest episode yet. Probably because Mar and Juls were semi-sober. We speed through chapters 19 and 21. Trigger: Short mention about pregnancy loss.

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	16. The Auction Chapters 21–22 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy's Home! We continue the Lucius love, talk about those other two dummies, and also discuss two very, very naughty one-shots, When What's Right Is Wrong and Wrong Time, Wrong Place. NSFW content ahead.

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	17. The Auction Chapter 37 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 37 aka our Zero Dark Thirty chapter! This wild ride is coming to an end real soon. Before then, Juls, Mar, and Cat have some details to discuss before the rollercoaster is over. Also, we apologize if the quality is a little worse than usual. Zoom was being a bitch. AND VOTE!

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	18. The Auction Chapters 23–24 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphabet is stressed the F-out. We recap Chapters 23–24 while trying to avoid election coverage. We have a decompression therapy session about living in the Covid era, and lots of drunken candor ahead.

Full list of where to find the podcast:

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

    * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
    * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
    * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

    * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

    * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

    * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
    * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

    * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

    * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

    * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

    * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

    * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	19. The Auction Chapter 38 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well…it was a big chapter…so it became a big episode…then we realized about a quarter of it was unusable because we were so drunk. Six hours of editing later, here’s a new episode.

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	20. The Auction Chapter 39 Part I Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 39 Part I Recap. We say 39 Part I because Juls and Cat refuse to have an odd number of chapters to close out this fic. The team gets nerdy, as usual, flexing our legalese and set up skills. Brew yourself a cup of Folger's and tuck in.

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	21. The Auction Chapter 39 Part II (Chapter 40) Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 39 part 2 aka Chapter 40 Recap! We were sober for very important reasons, but the end result was a totally coherent and long episode! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Human Trafficking, Grooming/Predator, and Non-Con at 57:28–58:37 and 1:02:33–1:09:58.

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	22. The Auction Final Chapter Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER…but not the final episode. We’re making a drinking game. Get your favorite drink. Take a shot every time Mar mentions she cried and/or cries on the episode! Let’s celebrate the end of The Auction! Only two more episodes left until the podcast series finale.

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	23. The Auction Chapters 25–28 Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missing chapters aka obligatory content. Our update schedules and life, in general, got in the way of us posting recaps for these four chapters. Amazingly, we covered some key points in this episode that tie back to chapters 39–41. P.S. Mar was super stressed and was way quieter than usual. Send her hugs. Also, Cat didn’t really edit. Fingers crossed it’s fine.

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





	24. Podcast Series Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is our series finale. We talk about the future of the podcast, answer your questions, and give you some insight on future projects. Thank you so much for reading and listening. We couldn’t have done it without you. 
> 
> Remember you can always follow us on social:   
> Julie:   
> https://twitter.com/JulieWrites8  
> https://www.instagram.com/lovesbitca8/  
> https://www.instagram.com/juliejuliesoto/  
> lovesbitca8.tumblr.com
> 
> Cat:   
> https://twitter.com/catdionisio  
> https://www.instagram.com/cat.dionisio/  
> https://www.facebook.com/CatDionisioOfficial
> 
> Mar:   
> https://www.instagram.com/raven.m.writes/  
> raven-m-3.tumblr.com

Available on all major platforms until January 2022, when will be only available on YouTube via unlisted link listed below:

  * [YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJ5QsO9Hdt2cXrQv9fUfgNdr4ScntvrWv)
  * [Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar/id1516362948)
  * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/1kz8T2W68k8iwhAj4Wn3yB?si=UA-_eZMSQN6XpvY9accj2Q)

  * [Google Podcasts](https://podcasts.google.com/?q=austen%2C%20bronte%2C%20and%20hugo)

  * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/original-characters/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [I Heart Radio](https://www.iheart.com/podcast/269-austen-bronte-and-hugo-wal-65254489/)
  * [Podcast Addict](https://podcastaddict.com/podcast/2996448)

  * [Pod Chaser](https://www.podchaser.com/podcasts/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-in-1259024)

  * [PlayerFM](https://player.fm/series/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Deezer](https://www.deezer.com/us/show/1373482)

  * [Overcast](https://overcast.fm/itunes1516362948/austen-bronte-and-hugo-walk-into-a-bar)

  * [Castbox](http://castbox.fm/vic/1516362948?ref=buzzsprout)





End file.
